Pretty Little Secrets
by Justforsmiles11
Summary: This is a continuation of Pretty Little Liars. It's the new generation. The PLL gang's kids. When secrets get out, relationships are tested, friendships are broken, Will this gang stick together for the terrifying finale? (I suck at summaries!) Based on the tv series
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The girls walked down the hallways of Rosewood high. Queen bee in the front followed by her posey. Everyone looked up to them as he head of he school. The popular clique. The queen bee, the leader, daughter of Alison DiLaurentice, Alyssa. Looking exactly like her mother; beautiful, strong and fierce. She finds out stuff about people that they don't even know.

"I can't believe it's the first week back at school. Seemed like forever" she says.

Following by twin daughters of Spencer Hastings, Selena and Summer. They always have a plan. Got each other's backs and are trusted to keep their loved ones safe. The two of them together, impossible to beat. Sometimes they might have tiny arguments but in the end, they forgive and forget. They will make great lawyers some day. One is a blonde with green eyes, one is a brunette with blue eyes. They don't look alike but are.

"School is a good place to learn!" Selena argues.

"Mom says if we wanna get a good career, we have to study" Summer Agrees.

They keep on walking to their lockers.

"Come on guys! You don't need to argue about school. If you wanna argue about something, argue about something juicy" Ariana states.

Trailing beside the twins, is Ariana. The daughter of Aria Montgomery. She looks like her mom but is totally different. She is careless and isn't afraid of anything. Or at least, that's what she lets on. Her only real weakness is her little brother, Markus. He is only seven and she is willing to do anything for his safety. Even if it doesn't loom like it all the time.

Jumping beside them is the perky daughter of Hanna Marin. Heather. Heather is the really sweet, kind and generous one in the group. She loves shopping at expensive places with her best friends and everything with bling. But she occasionally steals stuff. But no one knows she does except the only one who understands why she does it.

The daughter of Emily Fields. Esther. She has long dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. She doesn't look as much like her mom as her sister, Eliza. Her sister is twelve. She has long black hair and eyes like her moms. She also dresses like her mom more then Esther does. She is the rebel of the group, Surprisingly.

"Heather and I have our lockers in a different place this year" Esther says.

"Why?" Ariana asks.

"Something about transfer students. High school is so overrated!" Heather complains.

"Yeah people say it's good but it's not" Alyssa says.

"That's what I said Aly, anyway better get to our lockers. Come on Esther"

they start walking in the direction of their lockers.

as for their parents, A had stopped bothering the PLL gang. A had given up because they were to strong and never gave up. Whatever A did, they always stocked together. So they went on with their lives. They all live in Rosewood and are still best friends, like old times. They all live in happiness and peace.

Aria married Ezra. They had Ariana and Markus. They live in a big house close to Aria's old house.

Spencer married Toby. They live in a huge house because Spencer became a big business woman. They had Selena and Summer.

Emily is a single mother and has two girls. Esther and Eliza and they live in a apartment building on the top floor. Emily is finding it hard to pay the bills by herself. Paige has moved to Michigan for college and the two girls lost in touch after a while.

Alison is also a single mother and next door to Spencer. sometimes she's lonely but has her best friends and Alyssa. And finally...

Hannah. She married Caleb and had Heather. She loves her life. She is working at the bank like her mom did, but won't be stealing the money anytime soon.

So things turned out great.

The new high school posey, build out of the new generation of the PLL gang, walked through the halls on their first week back in school. Junior year at last! Their phones all beeped. They stopped to pull out their phones and checked their texts. They found something mysterious.

Blocked User:

this is just the beginning of your nightmares. All your secrets will be revealed-A


	2. Chapter 1

Alyssa's POV:

As I was walking up the sidewalk to my house, I sighed. Homework on top of everything else in my life. I missed the bus home and my mom was working so I had to walk home. I had the house to myself until six. Drama was at the top of my list right now, I don't need to pile an eighty page essay about the American revolution on top of that. Oh well.

I grabbed the keys from my purse and unlocked the front door. My parents were super careful about leaving the doors locked. When I was twelve, my Uncle Jason, used to break in to our house for food every week. Sometimes even twice. But, since my mom helped him find a job, he hasn't breaken in. But just to make sure, thy close it. My phone rang. everything started falling out of my bag onto the porch. Sighing, I bent down to pick them up.

"why are you so clumsy Alyssa?" I question myself.

I stuffed my books inside. I grabbed my phone and checked. It was Heather.

-hey girl, sleepover at my house tonight, my parents are out! you know wher I am! RSVP as soon as possible.

I roll my eyes. I text back.

-when are you're parents ever home! Be there at seven.

later that evening...

I had packed my bags and left for Heather's house. I knocked on the door and was invited in Selena pulling me by my wrist. She yanked it hard, and it cracked.

"ow!what was that for!" I yelped. She let go of my wrist.

"Sorry" she said apologetically.

we walked over to the stairs and went up. I stepped on a few loose boards that creaked. Shhhhh! She kept telling me. I just glared and kept walking.

we finally came to Heather's room. You can tell that it was her room because she put a little of Heather pizazz on the door with glitter and sparkles. Pink letters said HEATHER across the door.

Selena slowly opens the door.

"Quickly!" I say.

She just shushes me again and goes back to opening the door slowly.

when the door is finally open, I see Summer, Ariana, Heather, and Esther sitting in a circle, in the dark on the floor, with some sort of robes on. the only light was Heather's bedside lamp. A bowl of water is in the centre of the circle.

"Sit" says Heather. Selena walks over and sits in the empty spot beside her sister.

Confused, I flick on the light.

"what is going on?" I question.

"hisss!" They all scream.

"So what? You're all vampires now?" I say ignorantly. I throw my hands up in defeat. Flick the light back off and angrily plop into the last empty spot.

"you are all gathered here to talk about things" Heather says mysteriously.

"what mysterious things!?" I ask.

She ignores me and keeps talking.

"before we talk about things, we all have to swear that we will all stick together no matter what" Esther says.

"I don't swear" I tell her.

She rolls her eyes.

"What I'm saying, is that we have to promise to stick together no matter what" she repeats "And to know, that you will keep your promise, I have these".

She holds up these small purple leathered bracelets. Each bracelet has the names of everyone engraved on them. Alyssa(me), Summer, Selena, Ariana, Esther, and Heather.

She hand us each a bracelet and we put them on.

"It was my mom's idea" Esther replies after a while.

"Their beautiful" I say truthfully "Thanks".

"now, let's put our hand into the bowl of water" Selena continues.

"What? Why?" I demand.

"Just do it!" Summer tells me. I give up fighting for now, put my hair back so it doesnt get wet, then put my hand in the bowl.

"We are now family" Ariana says.

How do they know what to say but me?

"Ok, lets get down to business" Heather says.

Summer sighed and started to speak.

"You all know that we got a text message from this A person" Summer says.

We all nod.

"yeah so?" I ask.

"well I researched on the internet" Selena started.

"here we go about research!" I complain.

"Listen!" Ariana hisses at me. I growl back at her.

"And Heather's mom's friend, Mona Vanderwaal, was accused of being A when our parents were teenagers" Summer finished.

She moved the bowl full of water and she placed pieces of papers in the centre of the circle. Ariana snatched them from the centre, and scanned them very carefully.

"how did you guys know where to look?" She says, her eyes still glued on the papers.

"You know us, we always have a plan" the twins say in perfect unison.

"Did you rehears that? Or something?"

They just shrug.

"Wait? Mona Vanderwaal? That nut job!" Heather says.

"But Mona wasn't the only A" Ariana includes.

several footsteps are heard.

Eyes wide open, Heather calls out "Mom?bDad? Is that you? Are you home early?".

The lamp flickers off.

"Guys! I'm scared! This isn't funny!" I say, my lips trembling.

"this- this isn't us!" Ariana quivers.

"It's ok guys. It's ok" I say. They all come closer to me and we hug each other really tightly.

then I black out.

The sun rises up early and I wake up. It looks like nothing bad happened. Except, where are the papers? The ones that Selena and Summer had? Gone? How?

my friends all start to wake up now and realize what I was thinking. We get up and start to look around. I hear sirens outside. I rush to the window. Police cars were outside the house.

We all rush downstairs. All the furniture was ripped to shreds and the vases were broken. Everything was trashed.

Heather's parents rush through the door.

"Oh girls thank god your safe!" Hannah says, rushing over to us.

"Dad? What's going on?" Heather questions her dad.

"Their has been a break in" he replies.

...Line break...

"wait what do you mean? We were here all night!" Heather argues.

"Well, the thief must have done it some how" he says.

"It's ok girls, but the police have some questions for you" Hannah tells us.

Come on! The police?!

our phones suddenly all ring at the same time. We pull them out of our pockets. Texts messages.

-well, well, well! All the little liars have secrets to be kept. But how long can you keep them for? This is too way easy bitches! -A


	3. Chapter 2

The Truth about Summer

Summer's POV:

breathing heavily, I grabbed my water bottle and drank a huge sip. setting it back down on the bench, next to my gym bag.

"Summer! Quit taking breaks! I know you're tired but your team is too! Practice your floor routine!"

I slowly walk back down to my floor.

I was at gymnastics practice. I have been working on my floor routine for the past two hours. I just can't land my back full. Starting, I did a dance element into a front aerial.

"Nice front aerial!" My coach yelled.

I keep on going right into my tumbling line. With the back full in it. I start, a round off, back handspring, back whip into the back full... And I don't land it. Falling onto my knees instead of my feet. My knees landed in a weird, twisted position. This will take forever! Sighing, I get up. But a pain jerks inside of my left leg, I collapse back down to the floor and cry out, clutching my leg.

The next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital bed with a cast around my leg.

the doctor walks in.

"Ah Summer! You are awake" he says.

"What's happened?" Is all I manage to say before shredding a few tears.

"You've badly broken your leg" The doctor says, looking at his clip board, scribbling down some notes.

"How?" I ask.

"we are still figuring that out" he replies.

"But theories are that you've been taking a sort of pill that makes you tired all the time. Or at least, that's one of the side effects, and you don't work as hard. Thats a sort of pill you shouldn't take when doing competitive sports" he adds on.

"What! I haven't been taking pills! Check again! I wouldn't take pills"

"well, we'll have to ask your parents to..."

"No!" I shout "don't tell my parents".

Tears stream down my cheeks.

"Well we have to..."

"Please" I say more calmly "don't tell my parents about the theories".

He nods. Still in shock, I just look at my cast.

"I'll leave you some time alone" he says, walking out.

Looking more carefully at my cast, I see something.

One little liar out, six more to go. Enjoy your cast bitch! -A

...it's Mona, the linebreak, she used to be a girl, now shes a line break...

At school, A week later.

When I finally got out of the hospital, I was on crutches. The worsted thing about all this was no gymnastics. I would get my cast of a week and five days before the competition. Barely any time to practice.

Selena helps me hold my books. She is very nice. When I walk through the halls, it's my first day back at school after my cast. Their is most certainly rumours about me and the broken leg. Of course, non of them are true. I don't like to spread rumours, or be in them. Rumours distract you from the truth.

I just shrug the looks off and keep on walking to my locker. Selena helps me put my books in, then hand me my bag for my first class. I thank her and hop off to my first period.

I place my crutches beside my chair, sit down at my desk and take out my notebook, scribbling down some thoughts. The teacher wasn't here yet so I might as well write or draw.

"Hey you!" I hear.

I look up.

I point at myself and ask "me?".

"Yeah you dumbass!" She screams in my face.

All that can come to my mind is "Whoa! Your breath reeks!".

She glares at me. By now everyone in the class is staring at the conversation.

"That's my seat!" She yells.

"Last time I checked, it was mine, who are you anyway?" I ask.

"My name is Fiona Vanderwaal" she growls.

"Wait, Vanderwaal, as in daughter of Mona Vanderwaal?" I start.

She nods impatiently.

"Your mom's a nut case, and I'm not a dumbass, I get straight A's in every subject. I've never failed anything!" I continue.

"That's my seat!" She screams and pushes me out of my seat. I land on my broken leg. I scream so loudly that the hole school could hear. I cry out in complete pain, tears rushing down my cheek.

"you don't tell anyone about this, or I'll do way worse next time" she whispers so only I could hear. She rushes out of the class before the teacher storms in.

"What happened here!?" She asks.

"my leg!" I scream out. I ended up in the hospital again!

"what happened Summer? You already broke your leg" the doctor asks.

"I umm..." I start.

I don't want Fiona to do anything worse to me. So I can't tell.

"I fell against some lockers and banged my leg really hard" I lied.

"well, you should be more careful" he says "because your cast won't be coming off at the time I said before, your bone is even more damaged, so you'll be in your cast for an extra week".

No no no no NO! That leaves only five days before the gymnastics meet to practice! and I still can't do my back full!

in even more shock, I just sit their with a sad expression on my face. My mom and my sister rush in.

"Dad's at a conference in San Diego" Selena tells me "Just if you're wondering".

"Are you ok?!" My mom asks coming towards me.

I just don't respond and start to cry. She hugs me.

"I will only have five days to practice before the gymnastics meet!" I manage to get out.

"I thought you have a week and five days" Selena says.

"Well now it's only five days!" I yell. I start to cry even more. Selena comes over to hug me too.

I can't tell anyone about Fiona. I can't tell anyone the truth, or she'll hurt them and me. I don't want that to happen.

My phone buzzes. I reach over to take my phone off of the table next to me.

To bad you got hurt! Next time, way worse thing will happen to you bitch -A

Selena, seeing the expression on my face, came over to look what it said.

"What worse stuff?" She asks me.


End file.
